fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Nivis Agrona
Disclaimer; none of the art used is mine "I said I'd do something today and right now. If you're going to stand in the way, that's fine, but keep in mind that you won't stop me." -Nivis Agrona Introduction Nivis is a 15 year old boy that is 4'9" and weighs 92 lbs. His body figure is somewhat lanky; he possesses little to no muscle, the most muscle being present in his biceps. He is capable of using snow magic , but to what extent is unknown since he's never been put in a situation in which he'd have to use it to save himself from death. The boy belongs to the Blue Pegasus Guild , with a lavender member stamp located on his right collarbone. He is not an S-Class mage, nor does he aim to be. Appearance The young man possesses light purple hair and dark grey eyes. He is usually seen wearing expensive fur coats and the like, since he is apart of the Blue Pegasus guild. The guild is famous for being fashionable, so Nivis feels the need to be a la mode. Please note that even in extreme weather conditions, he finds'' his clothing much more valuable. '''Personality' Despite his soft and cute-looking exterior, the boy is incredibly stubborn and will do almost anything to get his way. Since he looks like he is around five years old, he constantly tries to emphasize the point that he is 15 and that he isn't cute. Unfortunately, this never works due to his love for his penguin, Gwen. Judging by his penguin's name, one can assume that Nivis has a lack of creativity and he is often criticized for this. As one could assume, this stubborn personality always applies to his friends and family. He would do anything to see them happy and loves to be praised by them. Would he tell them that? Absolutely not. History "Nivis", meaning "snow" in Latin implies that his birthday is in winter, or one could assume that it correlates with his ability to manipulate snow. He has a mother and father, both alive and aging that live in the country of Iceberg , a country north north east of the Fiore . There, his parents own a small restaurant that does well in business. At the age of five, his father was striken with sickness. At the time, it was deemed as severe, however currently, it has become moderate. This sickness is what caused Nivis's mother to send her son out to do something great, because she believes that his father shouldn't be stopping him from seeing what the world has to offer. The boy does visit his parents occasionally and loves them dearly. Magic and Abilities Nivis possesses the ability to manipulate snow for both defensive and offensive purposes. *Snow Shield (盾の雪　Tate no yuki); The user can shield themselves from oncoming attacks for about ten seconds, giving them enough time to think about what to do next. With those who have magic relating to heat, this shield will last for about three seconds. *Snow Heart (ココロの雪　kokoro no yuki); The user can turn the snow into a hard weapon and use it to attack their opponent. After this, the weapon will turn back into snow and melt away. He is still learning about his abilities. Since he has never felt the need to fight to the death, he has only used these to defend himself. Both have proven themselves useful. Statistics Offense- 3/5 Defense- 5/5 Speed- 2/5 Intelligence- 4/5 Teamwork- 1/5